


The Start of it All

by Moonrose91



Series: The Call of the Dragon [1]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Asivia starts before she was born. It starts with siblings and a husband and a place of ice and snow and freezing air. It starts in an inn that was foolhardy from the beginning, but succeeded anyway, and it starts with a temperamental woman that swings an ax as tall as her around at her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of it All

Some couples, upon the realization that they are expecting, leave someplace like Dragesvard, which is under constant threat of attack by dragons and other creatures, and settle in a place slightly safer.

Domineca, a retired (on paper) Warrior, who had lived in a place that was attacked by one of the most fearsome dragons in existence, who had watched people die when she was just a child, and who had seen what revenge did to people, was not such person.

Her husband, Abaven, an active Warrior (when one ran an inn in Dragesvard, someone had to go out and get extra gold) hadn't wanted to leave either.

They had come to Dragesvard; they had made an inn and put themselves in this place. They had built it up and Domineca had found people who she had once lived close with.

So, once the discovery had been made, Domineca turned to Abaven and stated, “I am not leaving.”

He had merely smiled and answered, “I knew I married myself a stubborn woman.”

She had laughed and went back to work.

She just hadn’t expected Galanoth to show up within the week.

And the first thing he had done upon seeing her was  _hug her_!

She felt as if she was in shock, since, first of all, Galanoth didn’t hug. The second thing was that it wasn’t very comfortable, considering he was wearing bulky armor.

The third thing was, Domineca, compared to him (and Demento), she was tiny.

“Galanoth, get off of me! You don’t hug, why are you hugging? Get OFF!” she immediately snarled, struggling to get released.

“Domineca, Abaven wrote to me about the news! Congratulations!” he greeted, once he set her on her feet.

She tugged on her clothes to straighten them and rounded on her husband, who was returning from a quest that had brought in more gold than expected, eyes narrowed. “Did you decide that my brothers needed to be told?” she asked in a pleasant voice.

Abaven hesitated, and then turned and quickly left.

Domineca growled lowly, grabbed her ax that was as tall as her from behind the counter, the thing seemingly made out of metallic leaves, and ran after him. “Get back here coward!” she shouted and Galanoth watched, wondering if she was really pregnant, until, when she swung at her husband, he saw the bump.

Ah, there it was.

He smiled under his helm and wondered when Demento would be up.

If she thought  _he_  had been bad, he would hate to see what she called Demento.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Demento, PUT ME DOWN!” Domineca shouted as she was lifted into the air in a hug by her older brother.

In the middle of the town.

“What is it with you two? We don’t hug, why is everyone hugging? Will you put me down already?” she demanded and she glared at Demento.

“You are so very,  _very_  lucky I don’t have my ax with me,” she stated, though there was a tiny quirk to her lips that suggested she was getting used to it.

“Where is Abaven?” Demento questioned.

“Out on another quest. He wants to stockpile gold,” she answered, tugging her clothes over her bump to try and conceal it.

“He’s also avoiding her temper. The day I arrived she chased him around for an hour with her ax,” Galanoth added and she gave a shrug before she headed back to her inn.

Demento merely shook his head and followed after her, filling Galanoth in with what he knew about Akriloth.

It wasn’t much, not in the long run, but the path Galanoth had followed, ironically, lead to here. The knowledge seemed to settle Galanoth in a way that was his DragonSlayer side. The half of him that wanted nothing more than to rid the world of every last dragon and damn whoever it hurt along the way.

Demento was sure Fate would have the last laugh in regards to his blood-brother on that front.

However, that was then, not now. Now, they had a sister to protect, though she would swing her ax at them before she would ever admit to it.


End file.
